Realest
by MadoHomu
Summary: You can't be expecting the girls to be fighting witches 24 hours. They have a life. A life they are destined for. Behind teh scenes of cute girls when they are not hunting for grief seeds.


You can't be expecting the girls to be fighting witches 24 hours. They have a life. A life they are destined for. Behind teh scenes of cute girls when they are not hunting for grief seeds.

* * *

 **Money and Work**

Homoro the hamtaro stood up from her seat in the class as it ended. Madoka turned her head 180 degree first before her body swirled back too when she heard the chair movement. This is her hidden power. The power to hear unnecessary sounds that got her into danger, liek a cat meowing before it jumped into got hit by a firetruck. What a beautiful talent to die one day. But we will not talk about that yet because this is not a tragedy fic. Please leave the story if you hate it xoxo.

Madoka stood up from her seat and snaked her way past the 63 desks that separated Homora and her. She would call their relationship Romoe and juliet for all these obstacles in their path.

"Where you going Homura?"

Homura picked up her bag and stare down at madoka.

"Stand still, madoka." Homura said before she began combing her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Your yuri anime eyes are big enough to be a mirror of my reflection. Anyway thanks. My beautiful hair is now beautiful." Homura walked away.

"You haven't answer me! As a nurse, I have to take care of you. It's not the end of the school yet."

"I have to go out because my non-existence parents are not feeding me."

"Go where?"

"Bye Madoka."

"Where is Bye Madoka?"

Madoka blinked and Homura was gone. She glanced around the empty hallway and gasped, her hand covering her tiny mouth that is impossible to even eat a kinder bueno. Everyone loves kinder beuno. So sad for Madoka to be unable to enjoy such delicacy.

Madoka blinked her eyes with determinaton. "I must find Homura!"

She sniffed Homura scent and she sniffed sniffed teh MacDonald. She widened her eyes as she presented a choco cone to Kyoko.

"that would be a dollar." Homura said.

Kyoko began roflmao and she was gone.

Homura sighed.

Madoka approached homura. "You become an ice cream seller?"

"Yes Madoka. Unlike you who have parents. I need to feed myself. Don't you get it?!"

From a faraway distant, Mami sneezed into the pole which she was currently dancing on. SHe twirled and twirled as money bounced in her cleavage.

This is the life of a magical girl.

* * *

 **Fangirl**

Sayaka sniffed the the CD on her hand and poked the corner into her nose to smell better. "This CD is touched by Kyosuke."

Madoka frowned at her friend's behavior. She couldn't believe it. How could Sayaka do this? Madoka shook her head.

"Sayaka please stop."

Sayaka looked at her. "STop what?"

"Stop doing your homework and focus on smelling the CD! If you want to be a hardcore girl, you have to be hardcore all the way.

"Oh lol silly me." Sayak burnt all her accounting book and continued her sniffing.

Madoka smiled, proud of her friend. She then stared down at the fire extinguisher she was hugging between her legs. This is the very fire extuingushier that Sayaka used to spray on Homura. She wished to be this fire extinguisher because its smoke have surround and touch Homura before. Oh how lucky!

* * *

 **Exams**

Communication via telepathy had been proved useful. Madoka loved it when she badmouth about Hitomi's flat chest, but it would mean she can't think how big boobs Mami have. She once used hidden codes and describe Mami as neh neh gurl, but it seemed the blonde had caught on. SIghpie.

But still, there were benefits to it more than disadvantage,

 _"Psst, what's the for question 2?"_ Sayaka mind talked Madoka.

Madoka smiled softly. _"I don't know too."_

 _"Mami-senpai! What's 2 +2?"_

 _"5! STupid!"_

* * *

 **Gaming**

Kyoko had always been an avid gamer. So after she stolen a phone and created a group chat to make gaming easier, she invited all her friends to play.

 **Mami_titsclub, Madokawaii, Homura, Sayaka_the_dog** is added to the group chat.

 **KyoGURL:** Okay, time to attack war. Pls ready your troops. We must not lose

 **Homura:** AFK

 **Mami_titsclub:** HuRRY The Hell up Homura.

 **Sayaka_the_dog:** Y D!ID Homura cursed FK **?**

 **Madokawaii:** Haha, it means away from keyboard, not the bad word lol.

 **Sayaka_the_dog:** wAT Hav3 u d0NE MAd0ka?! Wh3r3 ar3 u? aRE U be!Ng arr35TED?

 **Madokawaii:** Arrested?

 **Mami_titsclub:** lol. It l00k5 l!ke tw0 hand5 rai5ed up and 5urrender!ng

 **Sayaka_the_dog** is kicked out from the group by **KyoGurl**

* * *

 **Eating**

Madoka bounced from the roof of her house and jumped to the sky. After flying like peter pan, she reached the place she wanted to go and landed on her paws. She then scratch her butt and make sure she didn't get any camel toes because she was scared Homura will become too horny.

She approached Madconalds, where Homura worked, but she wasn't there.

"Oh no."

Madoka they went in to Macdonalds and ordered brocolli. But there is no brocolli.

"Oh boy..." Madoka sighed. "Time to be a loser and ninja other people's hard earned money and food!"

She called Mami and used her kawaii cute voice and asked for a cake. Mami agreed because she was lonely. (She's always lonely, despite being a prostitute. Madoka wonder is it because she was out of business. Maybe she need to change her hair style. The curls probably bounced her clients away when she tirole finale her ribbon.)

That was why Madoka only eat cakes and toast in the anime. She is a pure vegan! No harming of cats!

Madoka ate the cake and went home.

* * *

 **Travelling**

Madoka love the sea. So she stayed at Hawaii.

Then her passport was lost.

Being an illegal immigrant, she was forced into child labour by plucking out weed for the drug dealers.. She liked it actually because she always love to promote vegan. It's good when people love weed.

That was when she heard the news that mitalalala town was attacked. And everyone died. Even her worthless brother.

She smiled at the TV screen.

Travelling is good.

* * *

OKAY I NEVER USE REAL LIFE SCANRIOS OKAY . NEXT TIME I WILL. I WILL MAKE SURE UR OU XUAN SHINES THE BALL OF HER LIFE EVEN WHEN SHE ONLY KNOW HOW TO SEE HER FACE INTO THE PHONE AND SMILE AND MAKE YOU BECOME THE CHEAP BUBBLETEA AUNTIE.

i WOULD like to dedeciate this fic to cashbanky because she is very hurt for the pain i have caused her. I didn't know she have feelings.  
Anyway, I hope everyone is still alive like me who is dead because this cruel world syucks


End file.
